1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a method for cleaning a radioactive contaminant from a hospital room, a nuclear power plant, or other contaminated areas. More particularly, it relates to a method for removing the radioactive isotope I-131 from contaminated surfaces. It also relates to a method of medical treatment for people exposed to a lethal dosage of cesium or other radionuclid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I-131 is a radioactive isotope used extensively for treatment of various cancers. Predominantly, it is used for treatment of thyroid cancer. It may be given to patients in the form of a capsule or liquid solution. The I-131 travels throughout the body, enters into the body fluids, and eventually escapes the body as the patient perspires, urinates, regurgitates, or the like. The radioactive contaminant must be cleaned from the walls and floors of the room where the patient has been, as well as fixtures and other items in the room that have been touched by the patient, before another patient can enter the room.
I-131 contamination can also appear in areas of nuclear power plants. It must be removed to make the premises safe.
The known cleaning methods are inadequate because they rely upon cleaning agents that remove generic isotopes, i.e., they are not ion-specific. As a result, the I-131 often cannot be cleaned. In a hospital environment, the hospital is forced to wait a few days for the radioactivity to subside before another patient can be allowed to occupy the room. Obviously, an unused hospital room drives up the cost of health care for everyone. Expenses are also incurred in nuclear power plants or other facilities where such contamination is found.
There are no known ion-specific cleanup solutions for I-131 or other radioactive contaminants.
There are also no known treatments for people who have been exposed to a lethal dosage of cesium. Radioactivity kills over time by slowly attacking various organs. With cesium, and possibly other radioactive ions, the liver extracts the cesium from the circulatory system and transfers it to the gallbladder as bile. The gallbladder drips the bile into the intestines to aid digestion where the radioactive cesium is absorbed again by the body, damaging the organs. This cycle continues until death.
Thus, there is a need for a therapy that could save the lives of those who are exposed to a lethal dose of cesium.
In view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such a cleanup solution or medical treatment could be provided.